Certain types of commercially available pneumatically operated strip feed devices, such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,327, have become widely used in order to accurately and rapidly feed strip stock into the work station of a punch press or the like. These devices however are made up of a relatively large number of parts which tend to increase the costs of fabrication, assembly, adjustment and service of such feeders. Further the many parts involved can adversely affect the mechanical efficiency, reliability and/or durability of such devices as well as their air consumption rates.